


One Last Night

by Romeria



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angsty Illya, As I was typing the second chapter I noticed it gets gory hella quick, Hiatus, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Napoleon and Illya die along with Gaby but all three are reincarnated, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 13:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romeria/pseuds/Romeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two royals are lovers. One dies in a war, one drinks himself to death. They reincarnate, one is CIA, one is KGB.</p><p>Maybe then they live happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment he met Napoleon, his heart always raced.

He refused to believe that his  _husband_  had been reincarnated into Napoleon. It was apparent, the same sparkling blue eyes and mischievous smile, that he'd been reincarnated too.

For the longest time Illya thought he was alone. Alone in this mysterious world where it was easier to be with men than back then.

It turns out he is not. Gavirille, or Gaby, is with him too. She was nice and witty now, as well as back then. 

And of course there's Napoleon.

But he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember the times they spent together laughing, crying, screaming. He doesn't remember their first time together or the way their bodies fit perfectly against each other.

It's painful knowing the love, feeling the love, only to be forgotten like a tossed away rag. It makes Illya's chest tight and his breathing short when he knows Napoleon is courting some woman.

Gaby remembered. She listened everytime Illya needed someone to talk to. She knew how much it pained Illya or how he swallowed his kisses when Napoleon got in his face. She knew everything.

_____________

It gets to Illya at times.

While Napoleon is in his room with a woman, Illya drinks until he sways from side to side. He thinks it can't be happening again. He stumbles to his room and cried himself to sleep, then dream about the old days.

Sometimes, the dreams will be about the funeral he attended. Or the note that he read bringing the news of his death. He'd wake up, hyperventilating, chest tight and sit at the foot of his bed.

Gaby would check on him, seeing him in the distressed state he's in. And sit next to him and let Illya spill his sorrows or cry until all he can do is hiccup.

"Solo will eventually remember," she says. He does, over time spent with Illya, or his other incarnations. That does little to solve the pain an his heart. He falls asleep on Gaby's lap with her hands in his hair.

__________

He cares for Napoleon almost as much as he cared for his past incarnation. Finding Napoleon in the torture chamber was too close. Too close to losing him again, even if they aren't together in the way Illya hopes for.

Losing him is his own personal torture, cutting deep and leaving scars on the mind. It makes him wonder why he's stuck in this cycle of life and death. It's what keeps him awake at night.

This cycle has been never ending from the time he first died. He still has nightmares of passing out and fading into darkness. The hardest liquor in the kingdom still fresh on his lips.

___________

He's been avoiding Napoleon.

Why? He doesn't know anymore, the pain was getting to him and he couldn't bear it anymore. He keeps drinking until he sees double of Napoleon. This first him and second him. 

It's terrible, how he's drinking so much. Especially since that was the way he first died. He received notice of his death and was so distraught. He searched for the hardest liquor and drank every single bottle.

He collapsed and blacked out swirling into darkness. That was it. That was how he died. Not some valiant way, dying at the hands of a mighty enemy. No, but as a love struck prince who drank himself to death.

___________

He's afraid. 

Illya is afraid of falling in love and losing him again. It's the worst in the world. With them being together and reincarnated together, Illya can feel how he dies, how painful it was.

Gaby hasn't figured out why she has been reincarnated. Maybe she's the overseer. She has to witness them together the whole time until they all can go in peace. It's confusing and frustrating, but most of all...

It's sad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Napoleon first starts flirting with him, he's sure it's just a habit.

After all, Napoleon flirts with anyone and everyone. Honestly Napoleon can't, how do Americans say it, keep it in his pants. But he loves Napoleon. For who he is, for who he  _was._ Illya doesn't try to deny it, and just accepts his impending doom of unrequited love.

Gaby knows that Napoleon is flirting. She also knows that Illya knows that Napoleon is flirting. She also knows Napoleon knows that Illya knows that Napoleon is flirting. And of course, Waverly already sensed and predicted this. God, UNCLE is a mess.

It's no news to anyone that Napoleon has made his lingering looks more prominent. Illya seems to be the only one who thinks Napoleon is just messing around. Hell, even the waiter at the dinner they went to over a successful mission felt the thick sexual tension. She literally asked how long they were a couple, in hushed tones of course. Homosexuality is not treated well.

____________

Illya gets kidnapped and Gaby realises how deadly Napoleon is with knives.

Napoleon truly doesn't look deadly. It's truly surprising to see him when he snaps. Anger filled psychotic episodes must've rubbed off on him. As much as a lot people don't want to admit, it's frightening. He doesn't need a gun, all the bullets whizz past as he's dodging. His eyes are blank, no emotion to be seen.

As he goes through in the utmost haste, Napoleon sinks the knife he's been given into unsuspecting guard's necks. The sickening sound of a gurgle as enemies choke on their own blood fill the air as Napoleon runs by. Four, maybe five he doesn't care, walk out from the hall ahead of him and Napoleon continues running.

He slits the throat of one of the guards. He claws at his neck until he hits the floor. Napoleon then kicks a man in the head and throws a knife into the skull of another. As the guard sits on his knees, the remaining guard not dead or about to die shoots. Napoleon dodges the shots with considerable ease judging by the situation. Napoleon reaches the man and stabs his eye. He then throws a knife at the man he kicked earlier. He yanks out the knife and leaves the bloody scene behind him.

 __________

Napoleon eventually finds Illya in  _the_ chair.

He killed and broke bones on his way to the room. Blood marred Napoleon's face, it wasn't his. He'd just focused on getting Peril. It was very rare anyone saw Napoleon without his suave facade. Now it was concern, fear, and..... something else, he couldn't tell. 

It's  _too much._ Almost losing him, almost losing everything, was too much. It was going to happen. Napoleon turned away from Illya and lifted his forearm to his face, hiding. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook the tiniest bit. It was a quiet sob. 

Gaby was walking through the door with reinforcements, not really needing it, Napoleon took care of everyone. Only a few were left alive, probably proved to be useful in information extraction. She saw the scene playing out in front of her eyes. Illya unconscious in the electric chair, Napoleon crying, the blood stained knife gripped in Napoleon's hand.

__________

Illya doesn't wake up until two days later.

Napoleon still has that blank look in his face. Gaby suspects Napoleon's memories have come back, manifested in the part of your brain that stores your memories. He hasn't spoken in the two days Illya has been unconscious. When he finally wakes, Napoleon is there at the side of the hospital bed.

Illya sees the recognition in Napoleon's eyes, he's remembered. He feels so weak. Weakness is a foreign feeling, not usually felt. He'd rather feel weak with Napoleon by his side than powerful without him. He loves him, but the real question is... Does Napoleon love Illya?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon isn't himself for the following days after Illya has recovered.

Napoleon has come to terms with his  _unnatural_ feelings for the Russian. That's not the problem, it's the fact that they've found each other and loved each other throughout the ages. It should be sweet and happy but he just keeps thinking how its been him dying then forgetting.

He keeps causing pain and heartbreak for Illya. He remembers dying on the battlefield and the blood from a fallen soldier dropping on his armor. The fading in and out of darkness and stars flashing around before his eyes told him death was coming. 

He started to panic. How could he die now? After only spending a year with his beloved, it was madness. His life flashed before his eyes. From meeting Illya, to admitting feelings, to making love with him. Napoleon suspects it shows just that because Illya  _is_ his life. His last words leave his lips and he succumbs to the darkness.

" _I love you, my Illya"_

____________

Napoleon can't get it out of his head.

He doesn't kill often, even when his partners are in danger. He knocks them out or breaks bones, never kill. Napoleon's rage took him over, controlled him. It hasn't happened since the time back when he was a Duke. 

Back in Rome, Napoleon grimaced everytime he put a bullet through someone's head. It made it harder to swallow and made his skin clammy. When he finally got to the hotel, Napoleon hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself clean. Scrubbed all the dirt and blood off, scrubbed the faces of his victims out of his mind.

There was a time during his first years of enrollment for the war. He'd had to blow up a house in outskirts of a German town. There was a Nazi group whom were hiding in the attic. Nobody knew there was a family in the house. Napoleon remembers so clearly, a boy ran outside to grab something- a rock, maybe.

His face was so full of joy and happiness. Then the bomb went off and engulfed the boy in flames. Napoleon ran towards the house, but was caught by one of his mates. He thrashed and struggled and screamed but they wouldn't let go. The man- Napoleon later found out was named Alec- that held him just whispered in his ear. Telling him they were gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

That night was his first with the man, Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short. Had a bit of a writers block.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning this ahead and I'm hoping my writing will spark tears. Sorry in advance.


End file.
